The Legend of Zelda: Island of Dreams
by zyacobozzi
Summary: Pi'illo Island is a mysterious island with a hidden power. Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, and her family is forced to come for a worldwide meeting of royalty. When a sentient nightmare kidnaps Zelda's parents, only her and Link, the captain of her guard, can save them. I don't own Zelda, M&L Dream Team, or Nintendo. I do own my OCs and ideas. K for slight language.
1. Prolouge: Pi'illo Island and Hyrule

-The Legend of Zelda: Island of Dreams-

Narrator: _Hello, children. It's been a while since I've seen you. How are you?_

Boy: Great, sir!

Girl: Fine, I guess.

Narrator: _So, what story should I tell you today?_

Boy: The story of Pi'illo Island!

Girl: I love that one! Please, sir!

Narrator: _Pi'illo Island? I've told you that one over nine-thousand times already!_

Girl: Pleeeeeease?

Narrator: _Oh... well, alright. Just warning you, though, it's pretty scary._

Boy: Come on! I eat nightmares for breakfast!

Narrator: _If that's true, you would've been a valuable asset to the heroes of this story. Now let us begin..._

_Many years ago, the great land of New Hyrule was founded by Queen Tetra and her brave soldiers. They had a fierce battle with Malladus, the demon king who had ruled over the lands, a battle that spanned several generations of heroes and princesses. Over time, the Spirit Tracks, the bonds of Malladus, became depowered, so people developed airships as a means of travel. it was then that they discovered Pi'illo Island._

_Pi'illo Island was a small but mysterious isle, that was watched over by an ancient race of beings called the Pi'illos. These Pi'illos were blessed with a power given to them by the goddesses of old. It was the power to open the rift between the real world and the world of dreams. Eventually, the New Hylians and the Pi'illos began breeding exclusively within the royal families of both races, making Hylians with the dream power of the Pi'illos. These Hylians were called Dream Sages, and left Hyrule to help the Pi'illos. It was an era of peace between the two kingdoms- but it was not to last._

_One day, a portal opened from the Dream World counterpart of the Hylian Twilight Realm, which the Pi'illos referred to as the Slumbering Realm. A fierce being made of nightmares, the antithesis to the Pi'illos' dream power, and Twilight Realm technology, which far surpassed the Hylians', emerged. This fowl being, known to both kingdoms only as "Antasma", began slaughtering every Dream Sage he could find. The Pi'illos attempted to stop him, but Antasma was too powerful for them, and he killed every last Dream Sage on the island. By that point, he attempted to take over Pi'illo Island, using a powerful relic called the Dark Stone. It took many weeks, but the Pi'illos managed to shatter it, using the influx of power to seal Antasma within the Dream World permanently. However, the seven shards of the Dark Stone spread across the island, and their concentrated fear and terror turned the Pi'illos into nothing more than small petrified rocks. Over time, the Hylians forgot about their fallen allies, and the Pi'illos dropped from Hylian history entirely._

_Well, not ENTIRELY..._

_You see, there was one member of the royal family who was spared this fate. And that person began ruling over the Hylian kingdom, and their bloodline continued throughout the many peaceful years. Well, maybe not peaceful, considering the three little incidents that happened along the way, but those aren't important._

_What is important is that the power of the Pi'illos continued through the Hylian royal family until now, where it rests in the last remaining, though completely unwitting, Dream Sage._

_A little girl named Princess Zelda._

_And THAT is where the story really begins, my children. Sit back, grab some popcorn and turn off your cell phones-_

Boy: What's a cell phone?

Narrator: _Who's telling this story?! Ahem- as I tell you the true tale of Pi'illo Island._

== HAHA! Bet you weren't expecting THIS! BOOM!

Anyway, like my other project, Pikmin Exploration, I'll put some notes down here if I've made anything up. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Onboard the Airship

-The Legend of Zelda: Island of Dreams-

**Hyrule Royal Airship, 2 miles from Pi'illo Island**

Link looked out at the sky. As much as his Uncle Niko had told him boat and train travel ran through his veins, to him, nothing was better than a good trip through the clouds to clear your head. Of course, Link reminded himself, now was not the time for clearing his head. Typically, the Hyrulean Guard stayed back in their own country when the royal family went on buisness trips, but this one was so important that they had Link and his men come along too. He'd been in the position of Captain of the Royal Guard since he was 10, and the past three years had been so boring he jumped at the chance to come with them. And of course, there was Zelda...

?: "LINK! WAKE UP!"

Link: "Ah! Oh, sorry, your Highness. I wasn't asleep, just looking at the clouds."

It was none other than the oldest member of the royal family, Zelda's dad, King Harkinian. He'd been in charge of the kingdom since Link was born, and everyone was scared senseless of him, but he was actually a pretty nice guy. He wore orange and red robes and a golden crown to signify his power, but his most defining feature was his massive belly. When he wasn't doing something to actively help the kingdom, he was eating, and from what Link had seen, tended to do both at the same time. Some people who didn't necessarily like King Harkinian called him "Dinner Boy". Considering it was Link's job to protect the king and his family, he hated comments like this.

Harkinian: "My boy, I'm sorry too. I don't really want to bother you, it's just that, well, the other passengers need to be checked on."

Link: "The other royals?"

Harkinian: "Exactly."

Link got up off the small bed he'd set up in the observation deck and headed towards the passenger's rooms. The meeting that was so important that they needed he and his men to come was a meeting of all the royalty from the surrounding islands, who were all allied with New Hyrule. The royalty of the other islands were joining King Harkinian in his airship until they arrived at Pi'illo Island. He found their room and opened the door.

Link: "H-Hello?"

?: "Ah, good to see you, cabin boy."

?: "I think my drink's empty. Get me another."

?: "Aganhim, I think you've had enough."

Aganhim: "I'm thirsty! So what if I drink all the water on the airship? Harkinian's paying for it!"

?: "Dude, chill."

The three men in the room definitely didn't ACT like royalty, but they were. First, there was Chancellor Aganhim, from the Misery Mire, a swampy island not far from New Hyrule. He was a big, muscular man with blueish skin and deep red robes that covered everything but his piercing brown eyes. Aganhim was allied with Hyrule, as Misery Mire had an excess of oil, which New Hyrule needed desperately for their airships. Aganhim openly denounced Harkinian, though, so he was definitely not Link's favorite person in the room. That honor went to Prince Vaati, of Windtower Island. Vaati was a young boy around Link's age (Link recalled the time he'd spent playing with Vaati at the castle), and was only the prince because every other member of the Windtower royal family had died from a mysterious disease. He wore a floppy hat like Link's, except purple, and a deep purple cloak to signify his power. Windtower was allied with New Hyrule due to a resource problem- as in, they had no resources, and got by through paying the Hyruleans for crops, coal, and technology. The last man in the room was Lord Ghirahim, from Loft Isle. He was a tall man with very pale skin and white hair and clothes. Loft Isle, his kingdom, was lacking in military strength, so much so that Ghirahim had needed to train the wild Bokoblins that roamed the island to have a CHANCE in warfare. New Hyrule supplied them with troops, and Loft Isle gave them the useful Hexum Berries, which went into pretty much every Hyrulean dish. The one thing they had in common was the fact that none of them gave an air of royalty at all.

Link: "Just checking on you. And Ghirahim, I'm not a cabin boy."

Ghirahim: "Sorry, boy. I must've mistaken you for someone else. After all, aren't you a bit young to be the Captain of the Royal Guard?"

Link didn't want to give the actual answer to that question, so he just humored Ghirahim. "Yes, yes I am."

Vaati: "Anyways, Link, I'm melting in here. Not asking you to turn up the AC, but when do you think we'll be arriving at Pi'illo Island?"

_What's an AC?_

Vaati: "WHAT? WHO SAID THAT?!"

Link: "Hey, I have as much an idea as you do on who said that, but I assume we'll be there shortly."

Vaati: "Thanks, buddy."

Just then, a message went out over the intercom. "**Attention, everyone! All Royal Guard members and royalty, report to the main deck.**"

Aganhim: "Well, I guess we're almost there. Maybe the air outside'll be cooler."

Link rushed out to the boat's main deck, where all his men awaited. When he arrived, he formed a line with his other troops, and Aganhim, Ghirahim and Vaati made another one next to them. Just then, Harkinian and three others walked out of the door to the ship captain's chambers.

One of them was Advisor Ganondorf, one of Harkinian's two most trusted people. He was a tall man with dark skin and red hair, as was typical of the Gerudo race. Ganondorf was a man with a dark and mysterious past, yet he often had a better idea of how to run the kingdom than Harkinian did, whereas Harkinian was a better wartime strategist than Ganondorf, so the two were very good friends.

There was one of them that was not a Hylian, but a Wizzrobe. He was Advisor Magis, Harkinian's other most trusted person, and he hailed from whatever country the Wizzrobe race came from. Magis was often called too intelligent for his own good, and had developed most of the technology that most of New Hyrule used. Magis mainly hung out with Ganondorf.

The last person was the focus of Link's attention. It was a young girl around Link's age, who wore a pale purple dress that resembled a sleeping gown, with intricate golden markings on it. She wore a small necklace with the Triforce, the holy symbol of New Hyrule, and in her blond hair, had a small gold circlet with a single round sapphire on it. In her hand, she held a book which contained everything about Pi'illo Island, from history to wildlife. The girl was none other than Princess Zelda, the object of his complete affection and devotion. Ever since Link had become the Captain of the Royal Guard, he and Zelda had spent so much time together that some people actually thought Link was Zelda's brother. Over time, the two had developed something a little more than friendship.

_Actually, Link, that's just you. Zelda believes you're just a very good friend. Not... well y'know, boyfriend._

Link: "SHUT UP!"

Soldier: "Sir, who in the blazes are you talking to?"

Link: "The narrat.. Never mind, Lieutenant. At ease."

King Harkinian and Zelda stepped forward onto the deck. "Troops," he said, "I thank you for coming with us to Pi'illo Island. Since all my dearest friends (and Aganhim) are here, I'd be heartbroken if anything would happen to them on this trip. Anyway, at ease until we arrive at Pi'illo Island! Now then, I wonder what's for dinner?"

Zelda: "Dad, I have something to say."

Harkinian: "Well, go on, my dear. Say it."

Zelda: " Like my father said, I appreciate you coming with us to Pi'illo Island. Someone more than most."

Maybe it was Link's imagination, but he thought she looked at him when she said that.

Zelda: "Anyway, I'm excited for this meeting of royalty from all the islands in our alliance, and I hope to contribute anyway I can!"

Ghirahim: "Well, girly, you can start by reading us some bedtime stories from that book of yours. I heard Pi'illo Castle is the place where anyone can sleep, but I can't sleep worth beans."

Link: "So the purple under your eyes is..."

Ghirahim: "Correct, bags from insomnia. What, did you think it was eye shadow?"

Link: "A little bit, yeah."

Zelda: "This is not a bedtime storybook, Lord Ghirahim. The Pi'illopedia catalouges everything about Pi'illo Island that could possibly happen, on top of having a complete history of the island. I think I'm more prepared to face this trip than any of you three!"

Aganhim, Ghirahim and Vaati: (D8)!

Zelda: "I've been waiting for a trip to this island since I first heard about it. It's like I belong there or something."

Link smiled as Zelda talked. Pretty much anything she said was as smooth as a glass of warm milk running down your throat- heck, she sort of had the ability to put people to sleep with her voice sometimes. But as his thoughts focused on the love of his life, he almost missed the large rock landing on the deck of the ship.

Link: "What the heck was that? And what's this rock?"

Zelda: "I think I've seen the markings on this rock before. From the Twilight Realm, remember daddy? You had me write a report on it for school."

Harkinian: "True, darling, but the rock itself looks like a... pillow or something. What is this?"

Link: "And is it... moving?"

Just then, the pillow rock erupted into a cloud of black smoke. As Link recovered from his coughing fit, he became aware of a large grey metallic hand, with massive talons, emerging from the cloud. Then another matching hand appeared. By the time the smoke had cleared away, a large being with red eyes, sharp bat-like teeth, mettalic armor similar to what covered the hands on its chest, and a cape attached to its arms that had a massive glowing red diagram on the inside, which resembled the portals Link had seen in a drawing of the Twilight War. Zelda was terrified, Harkinian was doing his best to look not suspicious, Ganondorf and Magis backed away, the three royals were running in fear, and Link's troops were grabbing weapons.

Monster: "_SCREEE!"_

Link: "What is that thing?"

==OH YAY MAH FAVORITE CHARCTER FROM DREAM TEAM

Okay, now that my little rant is over, the Twilight War mentioned in this passage is, in fact, the events of Twilight Princess. It's an old Hylian fairy tale (as TP is in another timeline, it wouldn't be right to have it be a historic event), and this monster, which Dream Team fans will recognize, is redesigned from that game to have a Twilight-like aesthetic. So, Twilight Realm A*****a, that's who this bad boy is.

Please review, and Magis is my OC.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle with the Beast

-The Legend of Zelda: Island of Dreams-

**Hyrule Royal Airship, 1 mile from Pi'illo Island**

_When we last left off, Link and the Royal Guard were escorting the royalty of all the islands in the Hyrulean Alliance to a meeting on Pi'illo Island. Everything was going fine until a bizarre monster attacked the ship. We now go to Link asking what the heck it is._

Link: "What the heck is that thing?"

_Told you._

Harkinian: "ATTACK! ALL TROOPS CHARGE!"

Link: "Wait, guys, stop! I know your job description is to obey the king, but we have no idea what this thing is! For all we know, it could be friendly! Okay, probably not, but what if it's too powerful for you?!"

Trooper: "Captain Link, I know you care for our safety, but we're the royal guard! There's nothing we can't handle! Now CHARGE!"

As soon as the trooper said that, the whole group of soldiers were doomed. The monster backhanded all of them in a single swipe, knocking most of them off of the airship. The few who had survived were quickly inhaled into the beast's gaping maw.

Link: "GUYS! NO!"

Monster: _SCREEHEEHEE!_

Just then, something awoke within Zelda's mind. "I've seen this thing somewhere before." She quickly began turning through the pages of her book, stopping at a page with a drawing of the monster.

Zelda: "This... thing is in my book! It doesn't list a name, but if the book is right, then he should have a weakspot somewhere around his chest!"

Link (traumatized): "All of them... gone... No..."

Zelda: "Link, I know you're sad about your troops, but I need your help with this thing! Here, take my spare sword!"

Zelda pulled a thin silver sword out of a small barrel next to her and tossed it to Link. He caught it with his left hand and looked over the glinting blade. He then swore he heard a voice say something out of nowhere.

_You got the Silver Sword! The smooth finish and sharp edge of this blade have made it a standard issue weapon for the Hyrulean Royal Guard for decades. Maybe you shouldn't have left yours at home..._

Link: "NARRATOR! As soon as I slay the beast that killed my men, I'm coming for you!"

_Why me? What did I do?_

Zelda: "Link, forget him and help me finish this monster!"

Link: "At your service, princess! Let's dance!"

Harkinian: "Zelda! No! I'm not risking you too!"

The monster waved its arms and a barrier of purple energy surrounded King Harkinian, preventing him from rushing to Zelda's side. As neither Ganondorf, Magis or either of the three royals cared enough or were brave enough to help, they fought the beast alone.

Link: "Looks like our swords will have to do."

_Press the button as the character's sword contacts the enemy to deal damage. Press A for Link and B for Zelda. String together a five-hit combo to get an Excellent!_

Zelda: "What button?"

Link: "Who cares? All I know is that this thing needs to die!"

Link attempted to perform a five-hit combo like the narrator said, but failed around three. The attack still managed to crack the monster's armor. Zelda immediately showed Link up by performing an Excellent combo, which chipped away at the armor even more.

Link: "Show-off."

Zelda: (giggle) "What can I say? It's not my fault that the Captain of the Royal Guard is worse at swordsplay than the princess he's supposed to protect."

Link: "Why you..."

The monster apparently didn't care for their bickering, and transformed back into a cloud of black smoke. When it cleared, it had seperated into a swarm of small bats covered in the same metallic armor. The bats began circling around the two and charging at them. Zelda was quickly rammed by one.

Link: "Zelda, are you okay?"

Zelda wasn't even fazed by the attack. "I don't know why, but I didn't even feel that. Looks like the bats are regrouping, though."

Sure enough, the swarm of bats poofed into another cloud of smoke and reformed back into the large beast from before. Link grabbed his sword and pierced the beast straight through the chest, and it let out a horrid death shriek.

Zelda: "You did it, Link! Way to go!"

Link: "Yes! Take that, monster! My troops have been avenged!"

The monster began glowing with a multicolored light, then exploded in a burst of colorful sparks and smoke. It also dropped a few bags with large "P"s on them.

Link: "What are these things?"

Zelda: "Oh, these are in the book too! They're called P-Bags, and contain magical essences that, in high amounts, can cause someone to become stronger, or "level up". Pretty much all the wildlife on Pi'illo Island carry them."

Link: "Why the heck would animals carry bags? And where would they put them?"

Zelda: "I honestly don't know. As much as I love books, I've never deduced how exactly that works."

The purple barrier of energy around King Harkinian vanished, and he ran up to his daughter and began hugging her at a level of strengh that seemed impossible for a man his age. Ganondorf nearly had to pry him off of Zelda to avoid choking her.

Harkinian: "I-I can't believe it! My little Zeldy-poo beat a big bad monster all by herself!"

Zelda: "One, please don't call be Zeldy-poo, dad."

Link: "And two, I HELPED!"

Zelda (pointing to Aganhim, Ghirahim and Vaati): "Yeah, and why didn't you guys help us?"

Vaati: "I was scared!"

Ghirahim: "Did you see what it did to the Royal Guard? No way was I getting close!"

Aganhim: "And I was thirsty!"

Ganondorf: "King Harkinian, I suggest we leave Captain Link alone for now. He must need some time to himself after the loss of so many comrades."

Link: "Advisor Ganondorf, while I'm kind of sad about the loss of my troops, I'm... oddly at peace with it."

Harkinian: "My boy, peace with one's self is what all true warriors strive for. You're a great boy. Now, we should be able to sit back and enjoy the trip to Pi'illo Island."

Magis: "Sire, is it just me or is the airship's engine getting quieter?"

Link listened for a second. Advisor Magis was right; the engines of the airship had stopped entirely. Before anyone could react, the ship began plummeting towards the ground.

==Well, not much here this time in notes, but I did add P-Bags as a substitute for EXP. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3: On Pi'illo Island

-The Legend of Zelda: Island of Dreams-

As if having his entire troop killed wasn't bad enough, the Royal Airship was now falling towards Pi'illo Island below. With the sounds of the three royals bickering and Zelda screaming, Link shut his eyes as the ship hit the water.

_And that is the end of the story._

Girl: Wait, what? No it's not!

_And how do you know it's not?_

Boy: Because we've read this story before! You read it to us!

_Fine, I'll continue. Ahem... _

Link slowly regained conciousness after the massive crash. He seemed to be uninjured, but looking towards his left, he saw that the airship definitely wasn't. The proplellers were twisted, the riggings were messed up, and the hull was split in two. Honestly, it really didn't look like a royal anything by this point. Oddly enough, there were two more airships right next to it. He got up and saw that there were even more airships around him- through some amazing stroke of luck, the airship had crashed in Pi'illo Island's Western Airport. He looked behind him and saw the rest of the remaining crew, as well as Zelda, Harkinian and the royals talking.

Aganhim: "I cannot believe this! It's all your fault, Harkinian!"

Harkinian: "HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?"

Aganhim: "I never got my drink! You stupid dinner boy and your nerdy offspring set off a chain of events that crashed the ship!"

Ghirahim: "Aganhim, I like you, but... how does that make any kind of sense?"

Harkinian: "Do you WANT to clean all the floors in Hyrule?"

Zelda: "Dad, we aren't in Hyrule. We landed on Pi'illo Island."

Link: "Hey guys!"

Vaati: "Link survived, guys! You two owe me twenty Rupees!"

Ghirahim: "Oh, fine, take it, you little weasel."

Just then, they heard a fanfare-like noise playing a little ways from them. Walking forward, they eventually found a massive crowd surrounding a short man with a tiny pencil mustache and a green bodysuit, who was standing on a large speaker-like machine and talking to everyone.

Man: "Calm down, everyone! I'm certain that the crew of the destroyed airship is doing just fine. Now, who wants more cookies?"

Everyone in the crowd backed away when he said that.

Harkinian: "Hello, jolly green man! We are the rulers of the Hyrulean Allience, and we were the members of the airship that crashed here in the airport! There is no cause for alarm! We're alright!"

Man: "Well, in that case, shoo, crowd! I must tend to the royalty!"

And with that, the crowd of various people scattered, and the man in green walked up to the group.

Man: "Hello, your highnesses. And you, too, fairy boy."

Link: "Wait, are you talking to me? I've never even seen a fairy before."

Man: "Oh, you will, fairy boy. I am Tingle, and I am the co-owner of Pi'illo Island. I mainly do upkeep and various duties."

Zelda: "Co-owner? You mean someone else owns the island too?"

Tingle: "Er... sort of. You see, the island is actually rulerless, seeing as how there are no real royalty, so me and a colleague run the island. However, my good friend Dr. Shad Snoozemore, the other co-owner, is off on a buisness trip in the Kakariko Archepeligo, so for now it's just me."

Aganhim: "'Scuze me, Tiny Ting, but we were wondering if we could get to the meeting we have to hold in Pi'illo Castle. So, if you don't mind, we need to get there PRONTO! With drinks, preferably."

Tingle: "Well, there are no drinks..."

Aganhim: "Dang it!"

Tingle: "But Pi'illo Castle is just up ahead. Let me take you there! Oh, and also, take these complimentary maps of the island!"

_You got the Pi'illo Island Map! This map contains the fully charted regions of Pi'illo Castle, Driftwood Shore, Wakeport, the Sunrising Tree, Dozone Sands, Mount Pajamaja, Matressa Tundra, Koma Jungle, Hiberspace Tower, Settingsun Village, Drowsinium Sleep Center and Chamomill Lake!_

The group set off towards the massive castle in the distance. They were almost there when a rustling in the bushes freaked Tingle out.

Link: "What's wrong, Tingle?"

Tingle: "There are monsters in those bushes! Sorry, fairy boy, but we've got to stay here until they go away!"

Unfortunately, the monsters had no intention of going away. They lept out of the bushes, revealing themselves. They looked like the Bokoblins Link was familiar with back in Hyrule, but had no facial features other than large white eyes. Their bodies were made of a crumbling brown stone. Zelda pulled out her Pi'illopedia, having seen them before.

Zelda: "Okay, these creatures are Boroblins, an evolutionary offshoot of the Bokoblin. Boroblins attack anything that startles them, and will not back down until it dies."

Link: "But they startled us!"

Zelda: "Boroblins have not gained enough sentience to wield weaponry, but can hurl parts of their body like cannonballs. They have very low durability, though, so they should be a piece of cake to beat."

Link drew his sword, eager to show off his skills. "I'll take that as a good sign!"

Sure enough, the Boroblins were no match for Link, never even getting to attack him. Zelda looked mad that Harkinian didn't let her fight, but the Boroblins dropped other things than P-Bags- small, green gems that Link knew were the Hyrulean currency, Rupees. With the monsters dead, they quickly made it to Pi'illo Castle. The massive structure had nearly ten times the size of Hyrule Castle, and had people of all different races- Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, even a few Link didn't recognize- wandering about. Tingle escorted the adults to the meeting room, while Zelda and Link went to the castle's shop to check some stuff out. They found a person selling clothes and armor, another selling potions, and a third person selling an assortment of small ceramic items he called badges, which he was out of. They tried to check out the cafeteria, when Tingle began running up to them, wildly waving his arms.

Tingle: "Princess! Fairy boy! Come quick!"

Zelda: "What is it, Tingle?"

Tingle "Your father, Kng Harkinian... sort of got sent on a rocket-powered ride into the unexplored portions of the castle."

Link: "Wait, WHAT?!"

They quickly ran into the meeting room, which appeared to be missing a table. Massive burn marks covered the floor, and Advisor magis was thrown against the wall with ash on his face.

Tingle: "Advisor Ganondorf kinda... accidentaly elbowed the hidden lever that turend on the rocket platform into the unexplored castle basement."

Ganondorf: (shrug)

Link: "We need to save him! Knowing him, he's probably in trouble."

Tingle snuck something into Zelda's pocket as the rocket platform activated, blasting them off into the castle basement at the speed of sound. They finally reached the end of the tunnel, and Link flew directly into the wall. Zelda pulled the stunned Link off of the wall.

Zelda: "What happened to daddy?"

?: "Oh, geez, another one?"

Zelda: "Link, what are you saying?"

Link:"Ugh... I didn't say anything..."

The two slowly turned around and saw what was behind them.

==TINGLE!

And that's all my notes. Please review!


	5. Chapter 4: Pi'illo Castle Trials

-The Legend of Zelda: Island of Dreams-

Link and Zelda looked behind them to see who exactly had spoken to them. It was a large ghost-like being they recognized as a Poe, but it was larger and fatter, and instead of carrying a lantern, its entire body was covered in eerie purple flames. The ghost seemed to be talking to itself.

Ghost: "Perfect, first I get chubby, and now I gotta deal with a couple of kids? Seems my job satisfaction was way higher when I was actually fighting off warriors instead of running a trial for children."

Zelda: "Wait, chubby? You saw where my father went?"

Ghost: "Chubby was your dad? Sheesh, not much of a resemblance."

Link: "Who are you, you big ball of fire?"

Smoldergeist: "Ah, my name. I am Smoldergeist, Ancient Pi'illo Warrior- at least I was, until the kingdom collapsed. I was sentenced to haunt the ruins of Pi'illo Castle for all eternity, and protect the castle's treasure from those who couldn't pass a series of difficult trials."

Link: "Seems like a good way to keep out theives."

Smoldergeist: "Honestly, the trials are pathetic for the most part. The only reason the treasure isn't gone by now is that nobody actually came to steal it. I've been bored out of my freaking mind for centuries now."

Zelda: "Maybe we should try to find this treasure, Link. Daddy's probably along the way."

Smoldergeist: "So, thanks for stopping by, but I... wait, you're going after the treasure? Well, sorry, silly girl, this treasure's not moving from its resting place! Finally, some action! Try to solve the trials if you DARE! HA!"

Smoldergeist vanished into thin air. Zelda decided to head down the only hallway that they could find, which lead to a large room with large platforms floating magically above ground, and a horde of Boroblins beneath them. Smoldergeist reappeared next to the duo as they looked over the pit of monsters.

Smoldergeist: "Trial number one- the Trial of Power! These platforms are the only way across this chasm, but any amount of weight will make them fall into the pit of Boroblins, who will promptly kill you and devour your remains! There's no way past here! You kids are trapped!"

As Smoldergeist cackled to himself, Link pulled out his Silver Sword and beckoned for Zelda to do the same. The two leaped into the pit, slashing at any Boroblin that got near them. By the time Smoldergeist stopped laughing, the whole pit was empty, and Zelda discovered a small stone ladder that lead up to the other side of the chasm.

Smoldergeist: "Wh-WHAT?! That's CHEATING!"

Zelda: "Ghost, there aren't any rules to these trials. Heck, I'll even bet the platforms aren't weight-activated, and you were just tricking us."

Link: "If they were weight-activated, the king never would've gotten past here."

Smoldergeist: "OH, YOU SUCK! Fine, they weren't weight-activated, but could you have at least saved a few Boroblins for anyone else who tried the trials?"

Link: "Sorry, not an option, Inviso-Bill. Come on, Zelda, King Harkinian's probably up this way."

The next room was much smaller than the last one. Inside were small tiles embedded in the ground that bore the Pi'illo emblem on them. Smoldergeist reappeared, looking much more angry at Link and Zelda.

Smoldergeist: "Trial number two- the Trial of Wisdom! Under one of these tiles is a key that will unlock the door to the third and final trial. All the other ones contain bombs, which will end your life if you pick them. Which one is the right one, kids?"

Link began knocking slightly on the tiles to hear if they were hollow or not, whereas Zelda just walked up to the door. Link spent what seemed like forever searching and eventually gave up. Zelda simply pushed the door and it opened.

Link: "What the heck?"

Smoldergeist: "I agree, what the heck did you do?"

Zelda: "Simple logic, really. We still haven't seen my father yet, meaning he's made it past here. That would mean he got the key to the door. According to the Pi'illopedia, Pi'illo Island keys have the same tendency as Hylian keys to vanish entirely when a door is unlocked. So, if he unlocked the door, the key wouldn't be under a tile, and there was no reason we wouldn't be able to walk right through the open door."

Smoldergeist: "Hoooooooly shinkies, this girl is smart. But that intelligence won't help you on this final challenge! Good luck, brats! You're going to need it!"

The final trial lead into a long tunnel with a thick carpet, which had several patches where mold was growing. On the other end, there was a massive door with the Pi'illo emblem on it. Once again, Smoldergeist materialized next to the two heroes. This time, though, the fiery ghost looked thoroughly ticked off.

Smoldergeist: "Trial number three- the Trial of Courage! This ghostly carpet is actually an illusion, and there are several holes into a pit of deadly spikes that are obscured by this illusion. The treasure's on the other side. But you will never be able to make it! So, HA!"

Zelda started walking first, easily making it to the other side. Smoldergeist was even more stunned this time.

Smoldergeist: "HOW DID YOU MAKE IT TO THE OTHER SIDE WITHOUT SO MUCH AS LEANING OVER?!"

Zelda: "Wasn't even logic that time. If you're hiding a pit of spikes under an illusory carpet, don't make the part that's not real look different than the stuff that is real. Avoid the moldy parts, Link!"

Link: "Zelda, your dad's in that treasure room! I feel it in my gut!"

Smoldergeist: "Which you will not have in a few seconds! Behold the power of Smoldergeist!"

The flaming ghost began firing a massive assortment of fireballs at Link as he slowly made his way across the carpet. It wasn't long before he had made it to Zelda. Smoldergeist had apparently vanished since they beat all the trials, so they entered the next room. It was massive, and shaped like a huge church. On an altar on a platform was a large statue holding a couple of objects. And in the middle of the room was King Harkinian.

Zelda: "Daddy! I'm so glad to see you!"

Harkinian: "Zelda, my darling! I can't believe you made it through all those trials! And Link, thank you so much for helping her!"

Link: "Quite honestly, Your Highness, if you of all people made it through there without harm, I'm sure we would be able to easily. Now, let's check out this "treasure" before we head back."

They walked up to the altar and looked at what was in its hands. There were two small stone boomerangs, each of which bore the Pi'illo emblem. Link and Zelda each grabbed one.

_You got the Pi'illo Boomerang! This ancient stone tool was used by Pi'illo Kingdom warriors. Use it to retrieve objects and put out fires. You can even use it in battle to stun your foes!_

The third item on the altar was all too familiar to the group. It was a smaller version of the pillow rock that the monster had appeared out of, though it seemed to have different markings. Zelda picked it up and put it in their inventory.

Harkinian: "I have to say- that was kind of a dissapointing treasure."

Link: "I dunno, this boomerang is kind of cool. And I'm willing to bet that the rock thing is valuable to historians."

Zelda: "Somehow, I'm getting some sort of vibe from the rock. I have no clue what it is, but it's a little... comforting."

Harkinian: "Is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?"

The children had no time to answer, as a massive burst of purple fire flared into being in front of them. Once it cleared, they once again saw Smoldergeist, who looked madder than anything they had seen before.

Smoldergeist: "You... have RUINED ME! I was the greatest warrior of the Pi'illo Kingdom, and not only was I reduced to some sort of signpost, the treasure I protected was taken by a couple of KIDS! I am NOT letting you go, brats! Behold trial number four- the Trial of Smoldergeist! And the last trial you kids will ever attempt!"

==Here comes the first boss!

Anyway, the Pi'illo Boomerang is the first showing of a trend I have when making items in a Zelda fangame- either I make an entirely new item, or I redesign an old one. The new and improved Pi'illo Boomerang not only stuns opponents like in Wind Waker, but also puts out overworld fires (all items are usable in and out of battle, too) and can activate gears.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5: Smoldergeist, Pi'illo Warrior

-The Legend of Zelda: Island of Dreams-

_When we last left Link and Zelda, Smoldergeist had cornered them in a large room. Seems the best place for a boss fight, eh?_

Link: "You kidding me? This guy will be a piece of cake!"

The giant Poe had increased both the fierceness and heat of his flames, making him appear much scarier. Zelda took out the Pi'illopedia and found a picture of Smoldergeist in it.

Zelda: "OK, the book says Smoldergeist had the ability to control fire, and used it to protect his body from harm. Since ghosts tend to appear exactly the same as or close to their original body, maybe his core is beneath all that fire."

Link: "Got it, but the problem is getting to it. I highly doubt our swords will get through the fire without us getting hurt."

Zelda: "Convection schumunvection! We can hit Smoldergeist no problem!"

Unfortunately, Link was right. Zelda's sword turned red-hot as it plunged through Smoldergeist's heart. Zelda cried in pain as she let go.

Smoldergeist: "Told you kids that you'd never take another trial again! Prepare to perish!"

Link: "SHUT IT! I'm not letting you hurt Zelda!"

Smoldergeist: "And how do you plan on hurting me?"

Link: "I... I... I don't know, OK!"

Out of rage, Link threw his newly-obtained Pi'illo Boomerang at Smoldergeist. To his amazement, the boomerang actually put out the fires surrounding him, revealing his core, a tiny burnt rock with a single purple eye.

Smoldergeist: "WHAT?! HOW?!"

Link: "HAHA! Zelda, get the boomerang! That's his weakness!"

Zelda: "Got it! Now, let's see how to use it..."

_Press the button as Link or Zelda pulls their arm back to throw the boomerang. Press it at the farthest point of the throw to score an Excellent!_

Zelda: "Thank you, narrator!"

Link and Zelda promptly began wailing on Smoldergeist's core while the fire was out. This obviously made the specter mad. As Smoldergeist eventually became overly angry, his fire reignited and the two fell back.

Smoldergeist: "OK, I'll admit my weakpoint was a bit obvious, but now you must die! Or else you will die!"

Smoldergeist's body became even hotter, and he emitted a massive ring of fire. Link and Zelda easily hopped over it.

Smoldergeist: "Er... Forget that! Now, try my copies on for size!"

The ghost then split into four copies. Each one looked exactly like the real one, except for one thing- the flames were transparent, and they could see the copies didn't have cores like the real one did.

Zelda: "I... guess this really isn't this guy's strong suit." She threw the boomerang at the obviously real one and the fakes disappeared.

They attacked the core even more, until it finally began cracking and leaking rainbow-colored light.

Smoldergeist: "No. No! NO! I cannot be defeated! I'm freaking Smoldergeist! I'm sorry, my lords, but I... have failed you."

With that, the core exploded entirely in a flash of energy. Link and Zelda ran up to King Harkinian.

Link: "You okay, sir?"

Harkinian: "Zelda! You are grounded! I never want to see you in that much danger again!"

Zelda: "Father, I..."

Harkinian: "No buts! You are going to stay with Link in the airport until the meeting is over! Now, how do we get back?"

Just then, a door in the wall opened and a familiar face appeared.

Link: "Tingle?"

Tingle: "Well, I can't believe the secret passage in the collection room I found lead me to you people! Nice to see you!"

Link: "Collection room?"

Tingle: "Yes, fairy boy, collection room. It's Shad's place, where he mainly keeps the stuff he finds. Follow me!"

The group followed Tingle down the short hallway to the collection room. Link looked at Zelda, who was tearing up and looking at her father, who was ignoring her entirely. Link trusted the king with his life, but he still thought Harkinian was a bit harsh. They eventually arrived at the collection room. There was a series of shelves along the wall, which held a large assortment of ancient statues and old pottery (Link had a hard-to-supress urge to smash all the pottery). The center of the room was dominated by a massive golden bed with bizarre markings where the pillow should've been.

Tingle: "Welcome to the collection room! Shad says all this stuff is valuable, but I just think it's junk."

Zelda looked at the bed. The markings near the head of the bed greatly resembled those on the tiny pillow rock they found. In fact, both items seemed to radiate the same comforting aura. She pulled out the pillow rock.

Zelda: "Guys, the rock we found matches the bed's markings almost exactly!"

Harkinian: "Zelda, don't-"

Link: "Princess, what do you think would happen if we put the pillow on the bed?"

Zelda: "Y'know, let's try that! Thanks, Link!"

As Harkinian glared at Link, Zelda put the pillow at the head of the bed. Nothing happened. She then became aware of something in her pocket. She pulled out a small green bottle shaped like Tingle's head.

Zelda: "What's this stuff?"

As the princess uncorked the bottle, a pale pink mist leaked out. As soon as Zelda smelled the mist, she fell asleep instantly.

Harkinian: "TINGLE! What was in that bottle?"

Tingle: "Why, just a free sample of my home-cooked Tingle Dust! One whiff will knock even insomniacs out!"

Harkinian: "Y'know, I'd bet my kingdom Ghirahim would like some of that stuff."

Suddenly, the air began to distort above the sleeping princess's head. There was a bright flash, and a rainbow-colored vortex appeared in the air.

Link: "What IS that thing?"

Tingle: "OH MY PORK! A... A Dream Sage?"

Harkinian: "What's a Dream Sage? And how come I didn't know my own daughter was one?"

Tingle: "Your Majesty, there are some questions not even I can explain."

Harkinian: "Well, that thing popped up when she fell asleep, so I am waking my daughter up RIGHT NOW! I'm not letting her be hurt in anyway by this!"

Link: "No! What if waking her up while this is active makes something bad happen?"

Unfortunately for them, something bad happened before Harkinian woke Zelda up. The portal turned black and teal, and a wave of dark energy blasted everyone back. Link struggled to his feet as he saw a massive taloned hand with metallic armor emerge from the portal. The hand of the airship monster.

Link: "YOU!"

Link tried to grab his sword, but the hand knocked it out of the way. It lunged towards the unconsious Harkinian, grabbed him , and pulled him into the portal.

Link: "No. No! Your Majesty!"

Link knew there was only one option. It may have been suicidal, but it was the one option that could work. He jumped into the portal.

==Well, after attempting to write this FIVE TIMES and having the internet crash FIVE TIMES, here's your next part.

So, yes, the thing Tingle put in Zelda's pocket in chapter 3-4 was the Tingle Dust. Which is an item you can use in comabt/puzzles. But not right now.

Please review!


End file.
